A Different Destiny
by Inflamora Notoris
Summary: A re-write of the original Pokémon series but with a lot of differences. Follow Ash through his travels with a different starter and some different friends. (Summary in progress)
1. Introduction

Pokémon – A Different Destiny

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokemon. The information on this page is from Serebii, Wikipedia and Bulbapedia.

An introduction into the world of Pokémon

Pokémon are mystical creatures that roam the earth in all shapes and sizes. These creatures are able to utilize the elements to attack on another and become stronger. There are many types of Pokémon such as Grass, Water, Fire, Rock, Normal, Bug, Ground, Dark, Physic, Dragon, Flying, Electric, Poison, Fighting, Ghost and Steel. In fact there are over 700 types of Pokémon.

Humans use Pokémon as battle partners to compete in leagues and contests. Some humans use them as pets. But most humans consider Pokémon to be their friends and companions in journeys.

There are many types of people that use Pokémon. The types of humans are Researchers, Rangers, Trainers, Coordinators, Breeders and Doctors.  
Researchers gather information about Pokémon such as their types, what moves they can learn and what other types of Pokémon that they can breed with.  
Rangers with their companion Pokémon rescue and help other people and Pokémon in dangerous situations.  
Trainers battle each other to make their own Pokémon stronger to battle the Regional leagues, the rare some even become league champions.  
Breeders raise Pokémon from eggs. They also make sure that Pokémon are well cared for by making sure that their needs are met.  
Doctors, or Nurses, heal Pokémon after battles to make sure that they are healthy.

Pokémon Leagues are competitions for Pokémon trainers. There are six known regional leagues under the Pokémon League: the Indigo League in the Kanto region, the Orange League in the Orange Archipelago, the Johto League in the Johto region, the Hoenn League in the Hoenn region, the Sinnoh League in the Sinnoh region, and the Unova League in the Unova region. It is uncertain whether or not the competition in the Whirl Islands is sanctioned under the Pokémon League. The Pokémon league for the Kalos region is currently unknown. Trainers that become champions of the league have the opportunity to challenge the Elite Four and maybe even the regions champion as well. On the very rare cases the trainer has defeated the regions champion has the chance to be the regions new champion.

Pokémon contests are competitions where Pokémon are judged on their condition and moves in two rounds, to determine which one is the best of its category. So far, it is only know that contests are held in Sinnoh and Hoenn. It is also mentioned by May at the end of the Hoenn series that there are contests in the Johto region.

There are seven major regions in the World of Pokémon. These regions are Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sevii Islands, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos Region. To the south of Azalea Town in the Johto region, is an isolated island which houses the town of Altomare accessible by boat trip from Cherrygrove City. There are also some minor regions. These regions are Orange Islands, Orre, Fiore, Almia, Oblivia and Ransei. There is an island called Pokémon Island, which is a nature reserve.

Each region in the Pokémon world have starter Pokémon to give to new trainers. The starters for the Kanto region are Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. Johto's starters are Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totadile. The starter Pokémon for Hoenn is Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip. The starter Pokémon for Sinnoh is Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup. Unova have Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott. The Kalos starter Pokémon is Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie.

There are Pokémon professors in some of the regions these are Professor Samuel Oak of the Kanto, Professor Nathan Elm of the Johto, Professor Daniel Birch of the Hoenn, Professor Sean Rowan of the Sinnoh and Professor Aurea Juniper of the Unova. Professor Oak studies the relationships between Pokémon and humans. Professor Elm studies Pokémon breeding patterns. Professor Birch studies Pokémon habitats. Professor Rowan studies Pokémon evolution. Professor Juniper studies the origins of Pokémon. There are a few other research professors such as Professor Felina Ivy and other un-named professors.

With every region there are crime syndicates. Like for example, Team Rocket in Kanto, Teams Magma and Aqua in Hoenn, and finally Team Galactic in Sinnoh. These crime syndicates go out to steal pokemon or steal priceless treasures to try and take over the world. And like every other villain, there are heroes to save the day.

Like in the real world, there are myths and legends passed down through the ages. One of the most popular stories is the Legend of Aaron, who stopped a war between two halves of a kingdom in which the castle was trapped in the middle. There was a prophesy on the Orange Islands from long ago which told of the Chosen One (who was later in the series to be Ash Ketchum but I am getting ahead of myself). In Johto is the Towers of Ecruteak. In Hoenn is the Legend of the Regis, the Guardians of the Water Capital and the Weather trio. Sinnoh have the Legend of Snowpoint Temple and the story of Sinnoh's creation. Unova have the Tao trio, the Swords of Justice and the Kami trio.

**POK****ÉMON**

**Rachael:** Well that is the introductory chapter… I have never done that before. *_blinks confused_* Ah well… Tell me what you think of the information I have placed so far, and the part about there being over 700… I included the X/Y series. But until October 2013, I will only write the first 649 (Serebii, Black/White Pokédex). If there is any new information I will add it to this page, so keep an eye out for changes. And some of the professors didn't have first names so I used their English voice actor names.

Update 21/05/2013: I have found the name of the XY series region. it is Kalos. So far seven official pokémon have been revealed. I will add more as soo as it is revealed.


	2. Chapter 1 - A New Beginning

Pokémon – A Different Destiny

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokemon. Any information about Pokémon that I have used is from Serebii.

_I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause_

_I will travel across the land_  
_Searching far and wide_  
_Each Pokemon to understand_  
_The power that's inside_

_Pokemon, it's you and me_  
_I know it's my destiny_  
_Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend_  
_In a world we must defend_  
_Pokemon, a heart so true_  
_Our courage will pull us through_

_You teach me and I'll teach you_  
_Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all_

_Every challenge along the way_  
_With courage I will face_  
_I will battle every day_  
_To claim my rightful place_

_Come with me, the time is right_  
_There's no better team_  
_Arm in arm we'll win the fight_  
_It's always been our dream_

Pokémon – I Wanna Be The Very Best

Chapter 1  
A new beginning

We start the journey in the quiet town of Pallet in the Kanto Region where we find a young boy about to start his Pokémon Journey. The boy, Ash Ketchum, had spiky black hair and dark brown eyes that looked to a few shades away from black. Ash stood at a height of 4'5" and weighed about 32kg. He was sat on his bed in a pair of green and yellow pajamas watching the television. On the television was an old man wearing a lab jacket.

"_Good afternoon Pallet. Tomorrow is the big day for the newest class of Pokémon students. I'd like to introduce you to Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Each one is available for new trainers, which one shall you choose._" The old man, Professor Oak, said as pictures of each starter Pokémon appeared on the screen. "_Bulbasaur is a grass type Pokémon that evolves into Ivysaur _(a picture of Ivysaur appears on the screen) _then Venusaur _(a picture of Venusaur appears on screen)_. Charmander is a fire type Pokémon that evolves into Charmeleon then Charizard _(a picture of Charmeleon and Charizard appeared when they were mentioned). _Squirtle evolves into Wartortle then Blastoise (_a picture of the Pokémon showed up at the mention_)._"

"Ash! It is three in the afternoon. Why are you still in your pajamas?" spoke a brown haired woman from the doorway, her brown eyes gazing confused.

"Relaxing for tomorrow mom" replied Ash.

Ash's mother sighed. "At least you're watching this now instead of eleven o'clock at night."

A young brown haired girl around the age of seven appeared in the gap between the doorway and Delia, her amber eyes staring at her brother in confusion. The girl was around the height of 3'5" and weighed around 22.9kg. She wore a pretty white sundress with a pair of brown sandals.

"Ash is leaving tomorrow isn't he?" she asked. "Can't I go with Ash please mommy?"

Delia sighed. "Ask your brother first Abigail."

"Can I come with you on your journey big brother?" asked Abigail, her face turning into a cute Growlithe pout.

Ash sighed. "Okay. You can come with me Abby but you have to stay with me and do as I tell you."

Abigail cheered. "Thank you big brother" she chirped.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"ASH! YOU BETTER WAKE UP OR YOU WILL BE LATE!" shouted Delia Ketchum from the kitchen as Abigail was sat munching on a pancake.

The clock on the wall showed the time to be nine o'clock in the morning. "ASH!" called Delia again. "I do not know what I am going to do with your brother. ASHTON JAMES KETCHUM IF YOU RE NOT DOWN THESES STAIRS IN HALF AN HOUR I WILL GET THE BUCKET!"

Abigail snickered before tilting her head sideways then laughing. "Ash is awake now mom. He just fell out of bed."

Delia sighed and finished packing her children's bags. "They grow up so fast." Delia muttered and turned to a picture on a windowsill. "You would have been proud of them, dear."

Half an hour later, Ash was up and dressed in a black tee-shirt, black jeans, a red jacket and black and red fingerless gloves. On his head was a dark red beanie hat with a black half pokeball marking (Similar to Dawns). Abigail was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a red tee shirt and a black long sleeved unbuttoned shirt on top. The two were wearing a pair of black trainers each.

He was about to leave the door with Rosalie when his mother called the two. "Ash, Rosalie, Don't forget your bags."

Ash turned and grabbed his black, red and silver backpack while also grabbing his sister's blue and silver backpack. "See you in a minute mom" the two spoke in unison as they exited the house towards Professor Oak's Lab.

**AT OAK'S LAB**

"Is everyone here?" asked Professor Oak his arms crossed as he stared at the four new trainers. "I only have a three starters so one of you might have to wait a while I get a Pokémon from the back."

"I'll wait," spoke Ash. "I need to ask you something first."

Professor Oak nodded and gestured to the other three to pick a Pokémon. "Now what is it you wish to ask me Ash?"

"Abby wants to come with me on my journey but I'm worried as she is does not have a Pokémon yet." Ash replied. "Is there something that you can do to help? She may only be seven but I would feel better if she had a Pokémon to protect her."

Professor Oak frowned and handed the other trainers a pokedex and some pokeballs each before getting back to Ash. Abigail walked into the room after the other three left.

"Hmm… I might be able to do something about that." He replied and moved towards the back where he picked up to pokeballs. One was similar to a normal pokeball but was blue where it was supposed to be red and black where it was supposed to be white. The other pokeball was similar to the normal pokeball but the red was a light forest green with a yellowish gold ring on the green. Professor Oak handed the black and blue ball to Ash and the green, yellow and white ball to Abigail.

"Ash, you have a Storm ball. Abigail has a Nest ball. Good luck you two." He said handing the two a pokedex each alongside a few pokeballs.

The three left the lab and reached the main gate where Delia was standing with a few other adults. "Did you get your Pokémon, Ash?"

Ash nodded. "Professor Oak let Abby have a Pokémon of her own."

"Yep!" chirped Abigail. "My Pokémon is going to help me become the best breeder ever!"

A few of the adults sweat dropped. "What Pokémon did you two get?"

Ash and Abigail shrugged. "We don't know yet." Ash replied.

"Well send them out then." a random adult shouted from the group.

Ash and Abigail enlarged their pokeballs and threw them in the air shouting 'Go!' A red beam of light came from the now open pokeballs and took the shape of two Pokémon. When the red light cleared, the two Pokémon were revealed to be…

**POKéMON**

**Rachael: ** You will have to wait till the next chapter to see what the two Pokémon are. You can try and guess them. Anyone that has guessed one or both Pokémon gets a mention at the beginning of the next chapter. I will try and see if I can update by next Friday. Until then, bye!


	3. Chapter 2 - A Whole New Reality

Pokémon – A Different Destiny

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokemon. Any information about Pokémon that I have used is from Serebii (The description of the Pokémon id from Bulbapedia). The reviewer that got one pokemon correct is _Im Just Saiyan _who guessed Riolu. If they could contact me, I wish to ask them something.

Chapter 2  
A whole new reality

_Previously on A Different Destiny_

Ash and Abigail enlarged their pokeballs and threw them in the air shouting 'Go!' A red beam of light came from the now open pokeballs and took the shape of two Pokémon. When the red light cleared, the two Pokémon were revealed to be…

**POKéMON**

…A Riolu and a Growlithe.

Riolu stood at a height of 2'4" and is a small, blue, dog-like Pokémon. Its legs and torso are colored black. Riolu's tail is blue and it has a yellow collar. There are rounded bumps on the backs of Riolu's forepaws, which could be the beginnings of the spikes on Lucario's forepaws. Riolu has a black "mask" and red eyes. Like Lucario, Riolu stands on its toes instead of its entire foot. The young fighting type Pokémon looked at the adults in front of it before hiding behind Ash.

Growlithe, the puppy Pokémon, was the same height as the Riolu. It has a short, rounded muzzle, a small, fluffy tail, a tuft of fur on top of its head, and rounded ears. It has bright orange fur with black stripes over its back and on its forelegs. Its belly, tail, and fluff on top of its head are a cream color. Its nose is shiny black, while the insides of its ears are light brown. The Growlithe has two claws on its forepaws, and its paw pads are brown.

"They're not the usual starter Pokémon, Professor" questioned Delia as Growlithe started playing with a bit of rope that Abigail managed to get from somewhere.

"I know but these two Pokémon deserve a trainer. I am sure that the two would be good for them" replied Professor Oak.

Delia nodded as her two children were given good luck for their journey. "Good luck on your journey and behave for your brother Abigail. Your father would have been proud of both of you." Delia then gave the two a hug.

The group of adults waved at the two as they walked onto Route One.

**Route 1**

The Pidgey and Spearow flew through the pale blue sky dotted with small white clouds. The two trainers walked down the beaten path their single Pokémon were safely tucked away into their pokeballs. Abigail looked up in the direction of the sun to check its position in the sky. "I recon it is about time for lunch Ash" she spoke turning to look at her brother.

Ash checked the red Pokétch that was strapped on his wrist to check the time on the watch app. "I agree. Let's stop for a bite of lunch" replied Ash.

Abigail and Ash stopped at the side of the road to pull the equipment needed to make lunch from their bags. After setting up the table and portable barbeque, the two released Growlithe and Riolu from their pokeballs so the Pokémon could have their own lunch. Abigail had brought out a bag of pokefood for fighting types when a small mouse like pokemon jumped up onto the table. "Chu?" it squeaked.

Abigail blinked at the Pokémon. "One moment please" she spoke. "I'll just do Growlithe and Riolu and then I'll get you something."

"Chuu" it cheered as it waited for Abigail to finish filling the bowls.

"Done!" she said and turned towards the mouse type. "You wanted something to eat didn't you?"

The small mouse Pokémon nodded and Rosalie fished out the electric type pokefood from her bag. She placed some of the food into a bowl and placed it in front of the Pokémon. "Pichu" it said in a sort of thankful tone.

Pichu's fur is very short, and is pale yellow in color. The tips of its large ears are black, and it has additional black markings on its neck and tail. Its tail is short, but still bears some resemblance to the large lightning-bolt structure it will develop later on in life. It has pouches in its cheeks, which are pinkish colored and used for storing small amounts of electricity. Its nose is extremely small, almost like a dot.

Now that Abigail had finished putting food out for the Pokémon, Ash had brought over their food. "What is with the Pichu?" Ash asked.

Abigail shrugged and continued on eating. Ash gave her a slightly confused look before shrugging himself and eating his lunch.

After the two had finished lunch and packed their equipment, they were about to leave when Pichu climbed up onto Abigail's shoulder. "To you want to come with me, Pichu?"

Pichu nodded. Abigail took a pokeball off her belt and enlarged it. Pichu climbed down her arm to the pokeball and tapped it. A red light sucked Pichu into the pokeball which shook for a couple of seconds before going ping. The pokeball, after it pinged, glowed white before Pichu escaped from the pokeball. "You want to stay out of your pokeball don't you?" asked Abigail.

Pichu chirped. "Ok Sparks" replied Abigail. "You can stay out unless it is an emergency."

Pichu, now called Sparks, cooed and hopped up onto Abigail's shoulder again and nuzzled itself into her check. Ash smiled at Abigail and her new friend before taking lead towards Viridian City.

**POKéMON**

**Rachael**: Well that is chapter two. I started after I posted the first two pages… took me a week. I had to do a major rush on Thursday as I was babysitting on Saturday and Wednesday for my mum so I didn't have very much time. I was also out doing errands that I needed to get done. So I was busy on the Monday and Tuesday… So that was about 2/3 days of work. Sorry it is so rushed. Quick question… Does anyone know how they fit all their stuff in a small backpack? 'Cause I have no idea… Sweet Arceus.

The next chapter might be out next week on Friday but as I am also working on a Pokémon for _LunaisNoUnicorn_ from Twitter, it may take a bit longer or not. I also want to ask, shall I give Riolu and Growlithe nicknames or not?

My song inspiration list  
Madilyn Bailey – Titanium  
Eiffel 65 - Blue (Obsidia Dubstep Remix)

**Ash's Pokémon  
**- Riolu

**Abigail's Pokémon  
**- Growlithe  
- Pichu, Sparks


	4. Chapter 3 - The City of Evergreen

Pokémon – A Different Destiny

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokémon. Any information about Pokémon that I have used is from Serebii (The description of the Pokémon is from Bulbapedia). On the list below is the Pokémon that the group has on their current rota.

Ash's Pokémon  
- Riolu

Rosalie's Pokémon  
- Growlithe  
- Pichu, Sparks

Chapter 3  
The City of Evergreen

_Previously on A Different Destiny_

Pichu, now called Sparks, cooed and hopped up onto Rosalie's shoulder again and nuzzled itself into her check. Ash smiled at Abigail and her new friend before taking lead towards Viridian City.

**POKéMON**

Ash Ketchum was annoyed, very annoyed. After he and his sister had stopped for lunch, Abigail had quickly grown bored with the walk and kept saying tree after every tree they had passed. "Abigail" Ash spoke through gritted teeth. "Will you _please_ stop that?"

"Stop what?" she asked.

"Saying tree whenever you see a tree" Ash groaned.

Abigail grinned. "Nope!"

Ash pulled something from his pocket and waved it in front of his little sisters face. Abigail watched the item dazed. "I'll give you this if you keep quiet" spoke Ash calmly.

Abigail nodded before snatching it out of Ash's hand. It was a bag of fizzy cola bottles. Ash sighed as the girl started eating the sweets and the two continued on to Viridian City in silence.

Viridian City

Viridian City was not that much larger than Pallet Town and had a population of about 400 people. The houses were similar to wooden cabins, dark brown with dark green roofs. Near the center of the city was a large building with the word GYM in giant lettering. Not too far from the outskirts of the city was a large half circular building which was the colors red and white. Next door to the Pokémon center was the police station.

"Welcome to the Pokémon center Viridian branch. How may I help you?" asked the red haired female wearing a pink and white nurse's outfit.

"Can you check our Pokémon please, Nurse Joy?" asked Ash politely.

Nurse Joy nodded and took the pokeballs to check on the Pokémon. She returned them a few minutes later. "Your Pokémon are doing fine."

"Thank you" the two Ketchum Children.

"Do you have a room we can use for the night?" asked Ash.

Nurse Joy nodded and passed over a key. "Room 30 is free and has two single beds you can use."

Ash nodded and took the keys muttering a quick thank you before leading his sister over to the video phones. Ash dialed the number to Oak Laboratories. "Hello Ash, Abigail" spoke Oak.

"Hello Professor" Ash replied as Abigail chirped her greeting.

"So you are at Viridian already? Gary has already reached Pewter City and gotten his first badge."

Ash snorted and rolled his eyes. "Gary has his car full of fangirls _remember_."

Oak nodded. "So you and your sister are alright?"

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Mom is there isn't she?"

Oak rubbed the back of his neck as Delia appeared on the screen. "Hi mommy!" Abigail chirped.

"Hello baby girl. Ash, have you given her sweets again?"

Ash sweat dropped. "One small bag of fizzy cola's and it was to keep her quiet."

Delia raised an eyebrow. "Alright then," replied Delia. "Just be careful you two"

Delia walked out of view of the camera and Oak sweat dropped. "I see Abigail caught a Pichu when you were heading to Viridian."

Ash nodded and turned to his sister to check on her only to find her asleep. "I best go put Abby to bed Professor."

Oak nodded and said that he'll speak when Ash calls again. Ash nodded and hung up. He picked up his sister and carried her to the room that they were staying in and put her into bed before getting into bed himself.

**POKéMON**

**Rachael:** I had to stay up all night on Thursday to start this and all day Friday morning to get it finished. Finally finished at quarter to nine at night.  
**Discord**: I AM FRE- Where am I?  
**Rachael**: Err… Discord? How on earth did you get here?  
**Discord**: *shrugs and starts drinking chocolate milk*  
**Rachael**: Pass some strawberry milk will ya  
**Discord**: Your own fault you know my dear.  
**Rachael**: I'm not even gonna ask  
**Discord**: Actually I should blame the plot bunny. You ended up free writing and you know what you are like with that  
**Rachael**: *winces* Quiz time! First to get the correct answer, I'll PM you about it. What are the names of the eight Eevee evolutions? (Not counting Eevee) Next chapter will be out next Friday (or if I am annoyed enough the Friday after)


	5. Interlude 1

Pokémon – A Different Destiny

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokémon. Congratulations to Swagnilla-Ice-1985 for the correct answers and answering first! Well done to SpecialGuy9000 (Guest) who got the correct answers.

Interlude 1  
The youngest Ketchum

Three years after Ashton James Ketchum was born to the proud parents Delia Gabrielle Ketchum nee Conaway and Zeke Brody Ketchum. Delia gave birth to a girl. After a bit of careful choosing they decided to name her Abigail Caitlyn Ketchum.

Abigail was born with blonde curly hair which darkened to brown as she grew older and amber eyes. She weighed 8 pounds.

When Abigail was two and Ash was five, Zeke Ketchum was attacked by a group of feral Ferrow. A few villagers had found the body after a worried Delia had asked for assistance in finding her husband. A funeral had been held in the Pallet cemetery a few days later.

**POKéMON**

**Rachael:** Hehe *Sweat drops* Sorry everyone. I decided to change Rosalie's name to Abigail. Why? I could not find a suitable middle name to go with Rosalie. There a little interlude on Abby.


	6. Chapter 4 - Things that go bang in

Pokémon – A Different Destiny

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokémon only Abigail and any OCs that show up. Any information about Pokémon that I have used is from Serebii (The description of the Pokémon is from Bulbapedia). On the list below is the Pokémon that the group has on their current rota. Swagnilla-Ice-1985 has picked the next Pokémon on Ash's team. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what it is. Only Ice and I know.

Ash's Pokémon  
- Riolu  
- ?

Abigail's Pokémon  
- Growlithe  
- Pichu, Sparks

Chapter 4  
Things that go bang in the night

_Previously on A Different Destiny_

Oak nodded and said that he'll speak when Ash calls again. Ash nodded and hung up. He picked up his sister and carried her to the room that they were staying in and put her into bed before getting into bed himself.

**POKéMON**

A loud bang woke the two Ketchum's from their sleep. "Wha?" Ash muttered sleepily.

"All trainers please report to the main reception to assist in apprehension of a group of thieves," spoke a voice over the tannoy.

The two children looked at each other before racing out of the room with their Pokémon. The two met up with the other five trainers that stayed in the center overnight. "Sparks, Growlithe I need your assistance!" called Abigail.

"Go Riolu!" called Ash.

The other trainers sent out their Pokémon. "Abby, you and two others go guard the vault!" ordered Ash.

Abby nodded and lead the two girls and their Pokémon over to Nurse Joy who lead them to the vault. "You three with me in getting to the thieves before they reach the girls by the vault."

The three boys nodded and they spilt into two groups and went different directions in order to cut off the thieves.

With the girls

Growlithe stopped running and growled ahead of them. "Fetch, Blaze" spoke Abigail and Blaze the Growlithe darted off.

The group of girls followed off after the Growlithe. They stopped outside of the open vault. "Damn they beat us to it!" spoke one of the girls, her brunette hair pulled back in a low ponytail.

"Split and crowd around them" suggested the other girl, her orange hair up in a side ponytail.

The three appeared surrounding the three thieves. One of the thieves was a male with shoulder length blue hair and green eyes. He had a white top with a red 'R' on, black top under the white top, white trousers with a purple belt, black boots and black gloves.

The second thief was a female with long red/magenta hair and blue eyes. She wore a black crop top under a white top which had a red R on, black elbow length gloves, a short white skirt and thigh high black heeled boots.

The last of the thieves was a Meowth. Meowth has a feline appearance, resembling a small house cat. It has cream-colored fur, which turns brown at its paws and tail tip. Its oval-shaped head features four prominent whiskers, no nose, black-and-brown ears, and a glimmering gold oval coin (also known as a "charm") embedded in its forehead. This Meowth was standing on its two hind legs.

"Hold it right there Team Rocket!" called the blond haired girl.

The trio snickered and went into a pose. A spot light mysteriously appearing and shining on them.

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble!  
**James:** Make it double!  
**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!  
**James:** To unite all peoples within our nation!  
**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
**James:** To extend our reach to the stars above!  
**Jessie:** Jessie!  
**James:** James!  
**Jessie:** Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!  
**James:** Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
**Meowth:** Meowth! That's right!

Abigail yawned in boredom and tiredness. "Can we get on with this?" she snapped.

Jessie growled and sent out her Pokémon. James gave a nervous glance at his human partner before sending out his Pokémon. Jessie had an Ekans and James had a Koffing.

Ekans is a snake like Pokémon with a body similar to that of a cobra. It has a rattle at the tip of its tail, and is mostly purple while its underbelly, eyes, rattle, and the "bands" on it are yellow.

Koffing is a round, limbless purple Pokémon filled to the brim with toxic gases. Several crater-like protrusions on this Pokémon's thin body give it the resemblance of a meteorite or a naval mine. Although Koffing is usually seen with only two small fangs in its mouth, it has a full set of flat teeth. Koffing has skull and crossbones below its blissful face.

Abigail pulled out her Pokedex. "_Ekans, the snake_ _Pokémon. It sneaks through the grass without making a sound and strikes unsuspecting prey from behind. Koffing, the poison gas Pokémon. Toxic gas is held within its thin, balloon-shaped body, so it can cause massive explosions. _"

"Growlithe, use Ember on that Koffing!" called Abigail as the other two girls sent out their Pokémon.

The orange haired girl sent out a Staryu while the brunette sent out a Typhlosion.

"Cynder, use Flame wheel on Ekans!" called the brunette as the orange haired girl told her Staryu to use Swift.

The ember hit the Koffing weakening it while the flame wheel weakened the Ekans. The Swift from Staryu hit the two after the fire attacks had finished knocking them into their trainers. Sparks used Volt Tackle and sent them flying from the building shouting 'We're blasting off again!'

The boys arrived a few moments later with Officer Jenny. "What happened?" she asked.

The girls told her what had happened and Officer Jenny frowned. "I'll send an alert out to the others."

The group nodded and went back off to bed.

**POKéMON**

**Rachael:** Hehe… Sorry It's REALLY late, I've been busy. I've got a part time voluntary job in a charity shop. And my muse ran off when it came to Pokémon battles. The brunette is using Pokémon from my SoulSilver game (Except Legendries). I picked Cyndaquil as my starter and I did give him the nickname Cynder. He's a Typhlosion now… I really want to transfer him to my White 2 game but I need to borrow my nans DS (And my Charmander). Is anyone else doing the 2013 International Challenge March? I am.

My character is called Rachael and two members are Latias (Lv. 70 something) and Lucario (Lv. 90). So keep a look out.


	7. Chapter 5 - Of Trades and Woods

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokémon only Abigail and any OCs that show up. Any information about Pokémon that I have used is from Serebii (The description of the Pokémon is from Bulbapedia). On the list below is the Pokémon that the group has on their current rota.

Ash's Pokémon  
- Riolu  
- ?

Abigail's Pokémon  
- Growlithe, Blaze  
- Pichu, Sparks?

Chapter 5  
Of Trades and Woods

_Previously on A Different Destiny_

The group nodded and went back off to bed.

**POKéMON**

The next morning during breakfast, one of the girls that Abigail was battling with came over to their table. "Hello Abby" spoke the brunette that had helped Abigail with Team Rocket.

"Hey Rachael" Abigail echoed. "What do you want?"

"A trade" she replied sorting out her dark red beanie hat with a black half pokeball symbol on top.

"For what?" asked Abigail, her amber eyes narrowing.

"Your Pichu for my Cyndaquil" Rachael responded.

Abigail looked at Ash as if to say 'should I'. Ash shrugged and Abigail turned back to Rachael. "Alright!"

Rachael grinned and led the two over to the trade machine. They then put the pokeballs containing the respective Pokémon onto the machine to be traded. Rachael pressed the button to start the trade. The three waited for the trade to finish and the two girls picked up their new Pokémon. "Thanks" said Rachael and she turned and walked out of the center.

Ash stared after the nineteen year old girl as she left the center. "She doesn't speak much does she?"

Abigail shrugged. "I don't know. I only met her last night dipstick."

Ash sighed and rolled his eyes. "What am I going to do with you?" he muttered.

Abigail shrugged, "We best start moving if we want to get to Pewter before it gets dark."

Ash nodded and the two headed towards Viridian Forest.

Viridian Forest

An hour after they had left the Viridian Pokémon Center, the two Ketchum's were lost in the vast forest of trees, bushes and long grass. "Ash, I think we are going in circles."

Ash frowned as he stopped. "Abs?"

Abigail looked up at her brother. "Where is the compass?"

Abigail shrugged and Ash groaned. "Don't tell me we lost it."

"I won't tell then," Abigail shrugged causing Ash to once again groan.

The two continued walking until they had reached a small lake, surrounding the lake were different kinds of Pokémon which were relaxing in the shade, playing with other Pokémon or drinking from the lake. In the lake were some water Pokémon and a couple of other types Pokémon swimming.

Abigail's eyes widened and she pulled out her art folder before sitting down on the grass and sketching different images. Ash sighed at his sister's antics and released his Riolu before leading him a bit away from Abigail and the lake to train. Neither Ash nor Abigail did not realize that an Eevee had separated from the small group of Eevee evolutions and followed Ash and Riolu to where they were training.

Ash saw movement out the corner of his eye and smirked. "Do you wish to join us Eevee?"

"Vee?" the Eevee questioned, tilting its head slightly to the left.

The small brown fox Pokémon trotted towards the two and stood in a battle ready pose. Ash and Riolu looked at each other before Ash shrugged.

Eevee darted forward at Riolu as Ash shouted "Endure then Counter".

Riolu endured the tackle attack before countering it and sending Eevee back with a bit of force.

Eevee used sand-attack blinding Riolu and tackled him. "Riolu use your aura senses and use Force Palm."

Riolu nodded and the small aura sensors rose up showing that he had accessed his aura and darted forward before using Force Palm on the normal type.

The move had knocked the Eevee out so Ash threw a pokeball at the pokemon. The ball shook three times before beeping to show that Eevee had been caught. Ash picked up the pokeball and sent out Eevee. "I just want to ask you something quickly" spoke Ash.

"Eevee?" replied Eevee.

"I have a picture with all the possible evolutions that your kind can have. Which one do you want to turn into?" Ash asked as he showed the picture to Eevee.

Eevee pointed to one of the evolutions and Ash nodded. "Alright. I have what is needed for that and I'll give it to you when I think you are ready."

The normal type fox Pokémon cheered and followed Ash and Riolu back to Abigail.

"Abs, we need to go if we want to make it to Pewter before dark."

Abigail nodded and the two returned their Pokémon before heading off towards Pewter City.

**POKéMON**

**Rachael:** I'm doing a poll on my page, please check it out. And just so you know Eevee's evolution has already been picked. Sorry it has been so long updating, been busy. April was full of holidays. May was also busy what with my aunt dying and birthdays.

Sorry about Abby's maturity level, I don't fully know how a seven year old acts. I have not been seven in about 12/13 years and my little sister is only three. And when I was seven I was reading Mythology books. (Honest!)


	8. AN not Chapter

To my readers.

If you haven't heard, President Obama is going to put the SOPA (the Stop Online Piracy Act) back up. If this passes then not only will Fanfiction be deleted, everything from DeviantART to Youtube.

On the 6-9 of September I will not be online. If that legislation passes, I will be deleting my presence from the internet and all my electronics will be put away, PERMINANATLY. By all my electronics, I mean ALL of them, including my phone. Until SOPA has been repealed.

Sorry for this everyone. But if the act passes… you never see another chapter again…

Sincerely, Rachael Walker

(FF: Inflamora Notoris, DA: Rachaels-Raven, YT: Rachael Walker)

If you want to see how I heard about it… read any new chapter in all of Accalia Silvermoon's stories.

* * *

Stop SOPA 2013  
wh . gov / lgHFN


End file.
